Nowadays a growing number of conventional CRT display devices of desktop computers have been replaced by LCD devices. The LCD device has gradually become a standard feature of the standard desktop computer. The LCD devices on the market also have constant innovations both in the design and structure,aiming at enlarging display panels and reducing thickness and weight.
In order to make the LCD panel thin and light, its accessories become very important in the structural design. The accessory that most directly relates to this concern is the multifunctional pushbutton for adjusting display brightness, contrast, and the like.
Refer to FIGS. 1 and 2 for a conventional LCD device. It includes a panel, 1, in which operation button cluster A occupies a large area. This mainly results in a button as a touch approach. Also refer to FIGS. 3A and 3B for the structure of a conventional plane touch button. It has a button, 11, with the periphery connecting to elastic strips 111. When the button is subject to pressure, its surface partially sinks. Such a structure requires a greater flat area for the button cluster A. As a result, when the button cluster A is wedged in the LCD panel, 1, it also takes a relative large area on panel 1. Consequently a greater area has to be allocated to accommodate the button cluster A during design of LCD panel 1. This is against the thin and light design trend of the LCD device.